ZIBBS OneshotsShortcuts
by el pollito
Summary: Dies hier wird eine ZIBBS- Sammlung von Oneshots, Shortcuts und Drabbels. Teilweise von Folgen beeinflusst und teilweise ohne einen Zusammenhang.
1. Fünfzehn Jahre

**Pairing:** ZIBBS

**Disclaimer:** Die Personen des Teams gehören nicht mir und ich will mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld verdienen. Die einzigen Personen die mir gehören sind die die meiner Fantasie entsprungen sind.

**FSK:** 16, da ich noch nicht vorhersehen kann was in den verschiedenen Kapiteln vorkommt.

Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen des ersten Oneshots. Und vielleicht lasst ihr ja auch ein kurzes Kommi da.

**Fünfzehn Jahre**

Das ist nicht fair. Nicht von Ducky und nicht von Abby. Ich hab gelernt Gefühle nicht zu zulassen, wurde so erzogen. Ich kann das einfach nicht. Gefühle behindern während des Dienstes nur.

Nachher sind sie nicht behindernd. Nicht die anderen sitzen jeden Tag am Abend zu Hause und heulen sich die Augen aus dem Kopf. Was wenn Jethro stirbt oder nie mehr aufwacht.

Ari ist doch auch erst ein Jahr tot. Was wenn auf mir ein Fluch liegt. Zuerst Tali und Mom, und dann Kate und Ari und jetzt soll Gibbs auch noch sterben. Auf mir muss ein Fluch liegen. Irgendwie sterben ja doch alle die mir nahe stehen.

Ohne den Fall wüsste ich nicht ob ich das durchstehen würde, ich kann doch nicht mal zu Gibbs ins Krankenhaus, ihn da so liegen zu sehen, an allen möglichen Geräten angeschlossen, dass würde ich nicht aushalten. Der Sarkasmus, hilft mir auch ein bisschen. Zumindest soweit, dass die anderen nichts mitbekommen. Nichts von unserer Beziehung mitbekommen. In einem halben Jahr hätte die Hochzeit steigen sollen.

Ziva holte einen schlichten einfachen silbernen Ring aus ihrer Hosentasche, sie hatte ihn immer dabei, nicht an ihrer Kette, wie es viele ihrer ehemaligen Kolleginnen gemacht hatten. Sie dachte zurück an den Abend als Gibbs ihr doch recht nervös, dafür, dass er das bereits viermal gemacht hatte, den Antrag machte. Er hatte gekocht und sie hatten ein romantisches Candle Light Dinner bei ihm zu Hause, bevor er dann vor ihr in die Knie ging und sie fragte.

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ihr mittlerweile Sturbäche hinunter rannen.

Er darf einfach nicht sterben. Das würde sie nicht verkraften.

Wenn die anderen mich so sehen würden, hätten sie mich, uns längst durchschaut. Ich musste doch noch mit ihm reden. Ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn ich nicht mehr mit ihm reden könnte.

Ich muss mich zusammen reißen. Für Jethro, für dich Kleines. Als sie erfahren hatte, dass sie von ihrem Marine schwanger ist, war einer der glücklichsten in ihrem bisherigen Leben, kurz nach dem Tag an dem er ihr den Antrag gemacht hatte.

Ich sollte wieder gehen, bevor die anderen mich suchen. Wobei die Frage ist ob sie überhaupt nach mir suchen, vermutlich wären sie sogar froh wenn ich weg bin. Schließlich bin ich doch die Eiskalte Killerin. Der Gibbs Schicksal egal ist. Dabei ist es doch das genau Gegenteil.

Nicht jetzt. Bitte nicht jetzt. Verdammt.

Was kann da noch alles rauskommen, ich hab heute doch noch nicht wirklich was gegessen und das was ich gegessen hab, ist gleich danach wieder hoch gekommen.

Nicht die Haare. Na toll, wieder erbrochenes in den Haaren. Normal ist Leroy immer da und haltet mir die Haare zurück.

Immer noch rannen mir die Tränen würde die Wange.

Wütend wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und lies sich noch mal kaltes Wasser in die Hände fließen um sich diese dann ins Gesicht zuschmeißen.

Bitte, Jethro wach doch auf. Vielleicht sollte ich doch zu ihm gehen, es heißt doch, dass es Patienten hilft die im Koma liegen, wenn Angehörige da sind mit ihnen Reden.

Ich kann das nicht. Ihn so sehen. Besser wenn ich warte bis er wach ist, aber was wenn er nie wieder auf wacht. Nicht in der nächsten Zeit. Er sollte doch unser Kleines aufwachsen sehen, miterleben, wie es Anfängt zu krabbeln, gehen, wenn es das erste Mal Dada oder Mama sagt. Er sollte einfach die Möglichkeit haben, dass alles noch mal mitzuerleben, bzw. es mit mir zum ersten Mal zu erleben. Er sollte unser Baby gemeinsam mit mir großziehen. Ich sollte doch hingehen. Ich fahr morgen ins Krankenhaus, dann kann ich mich heute noch mal darauf vorbereiten, Bücher und so Sachen von zu Hause mit nehmen und vor allem seinen Verlobungsring, er bewarte ihn immer zu Hause auf, in einer Schatulle, im Nachtkästchen, dass er vor knapp 2 Jahren selber gebaut hatte. Okay ich fahr morgen hin.

Mit dem Gedanken gestärkt, ging sie wieder hinaus und zu den anderen, in der Gewissheit, dass sie den Tag auch noch irgendwie durchstehen würde.


	2. Agent zur See

Sein Team würde heute wieder zu einander finden. Naja zumindest 2 Drittel davon, aber für Gibbs war seine persönlich wichtigste Agentin wieder da. Ziva war von ihnen allen am weitesten weg. Wenn man davon absah das DiNozzo irgendwo auf den sieben Weltmeeren auf einem Marineschiff fest saß. Gibbs hatte gerade Agent Li verabschiedet. Er hatte wirklich den Maulwurf ins Team geholt er Jethro konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Gleichzeitig war er allerdings auch froh, dass Agent Li nichts passiert war. Sie war eine fähige Anwältin auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab.

Abby kam gerade freudestrahlend mit McGee herauf und freute sich noch mehr als Leroy selbst, dass das Team nun wieder fast vollständig war.

Gerade als Abbs und Tim bei ihm ankamen gingen die Türen des Fahrstuhles auf und Ziva stieß mit Michelle zusammen. Die beiden begrüßten sich kurz und sofort hüpfte die Forensikerin auf Officer David zu. Die beiden waren trotz anfänglicher Schwierigkeiten in den letzten drei Jahren doch wirklich dicke Freundinnen geworden.

Jethro fragte sich sowieso häufig ob Ziva überhaupt noch wen anderen aus dem Team und weiteren Leuten aus dem Navy Yard in den USA kannte.

Er konnte es noch gar nicht fassen er hatte seine Ziva endlich wieder in den Armen. Gibbs wollte sie gar nicht mehr los lassen und zog sie eng an sich ran. Die Agentin zog den Duft der von Gibbs aus ging ein. Sie roch das Holz aus seinem Keller, einen leichten Schweißgeruch der von den warmen Temperaturen kam und sein Aftershave, all diese Komponenten ergaben einen eigenen Geruch, den Ziva unter tausenden wieder erkannt hätte, da es einfach nach Leroy Jethro Gibbs roch. Zivas Augen begannen zu glänzen. Ja sie war froh ihren Vater mal wieder zu sehen und genauso Michael ihren lang – jährigen Bekannten und guten Freund der Familie. Trotzdem in Washington hatte sie ihre neue Familie gefunden und vor allem endlich jemanden mit dem sie sich vorstellen konnte die nächst Zeit zu verbringen wenn nicht sogar für immer. Ziva schaute Gibbs noch mal in die Augen und wusste das er, dass selbe dachte wie er selbst. Sie hatten es jetzt mittlerweile 2 ½ Jahre geschafft ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten und nicht einmal einen Verdacht hegten die anderen. Hilfreich war dabei das Gerücht das Jethro etwas mit der Direktorin hatte, welches sich hartnäckig hielt. Klar Jenny hatte von ihnen beiden gewusste. Vor ihr konnte sie es nicht geheim halten. Sie schaffte es einfach gut berufliches und privates zu trennen.


	3. Auf der Flucht

DiNozzo war gerade dabei einen Typen mit nem Pfeil zu befragen. Die Gelegenheit musste ich nutzen Jethro, nein Gibbs, schallte ich mich selbst in Gedanken, zu sagen wie viel, nein wie sehr er uns und besonders mir fehlte.

In der Zeit in der er in Mexiko war, hatte er sich nie gemeldet. Hatte mich hier allein gelassen, aber immerhin ist er gekommen wie ich ihn brauchte.

Ich hoffe er bleibt jetzt in Washington und kehrt nicht wieder zurück nach Mexiko zu Frank.

„Gibbs", als antwort bekam ich nur ein brummen.

„Mexiko, hat dir gut getan. Du hast eine gute Farbe bekommen, aber ich kann mir dich nicht auf der faulen Haut vorstellen. Du bist jemand der braucht die Aktivität."  
>„Ziva bitte."<br>„Nicht jetzt?"

„Ja"

„Komm, schon. Gibbs, du bist einfach gegangen. Ohne dich zu melden." Ich ahnte, dass ich eigentlich keine Chance hatte Jethro umzustimmen, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Nachdem er wieder aufgewacht war, hatten wir am Abend noch lange diskutiert, ich wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Nicht wo wir uns gerade erst gefunden hatte. Er verstand es nicht, meinte er würde sich melden. Am Anfang war ich wütend, irgendwann fing ich an ihn zu vermissen, vor allem wo Tony jetzt Teamleiter war, war er noch anstrengender, als normal. Am Anfang hatte ich mich nach der Arbeit einfach in Jethros' Keller gesetzt und hatte gehofft er würde sich melden. Hatte Stundenlang auf mein Handy gestarrt. Irgendwann kamen die Tränen, stumm und lautlos, aber sie waren da.

„Du hast versprochen dich zu melden. Du hast uns gefehlt, mir gefehlt."

Ich sah das DiNozzo zurück kam so musste ich das Gespräch wohl oder übel auf später verschieben.


	4. Brüder oder Schreibtischarbeit

Diese FS zu Brüder gehört zu der von Fünfzehnjahre, spielt also vorher.

„Verdonnere mich nie wieder zu Schreibtischdienst, nie wieder bitte. Ich hasse es untätig herum zu sitzen", nach dem die erste Wut, bei der Israelin abgeklungen war, redetet sie etwas ruhiger weiter so das nicht noch die Nachbarn etwas mitbekamen. „Dafür wurde ich nicht ausgebildet, den lieben langen Tag am Schreibtisch zu sitzen und zu telefonieren", am Schluss hob sie noch die Hände gegen Himmel.

Gibbs war schon etwas früher aus dem Büro weg als seine Verlobte, er hatte gewusst, dass es nicht einfach für sie war am Schreibtisch zu sitzen, aber was hätte er tun sollen. Er konnte nicht riskieren das sie Beweise untersuchte und diese dann ungültig wären, außerdem wäre es doch auf gefallen, schließlich hatte er Tony und Tim auch an den Schreibtisch gebunden als diese unter Verdacht standen. Und das konnte er definitive noch weniger riskieren.

Jethro war mittlerweile aus der Küche gekommen, in der es schon ordentlich brutzelte und es herrlich nach Steak und Gemüse roch.

„Es musste sein, mein Engel"

„Wieso?"

„Um uns nicht zu verraten", versuchte es der Silberfuchs, wusste aber gleich das, dass seine Agentin nicht wirklich beeindrucken würde.

„Sie würden es sowieso bald erfahren, spätestens bei unserer Hochzeit"

Leroy-Jethro wollte gerade ansetzten darauf etwas zu erwidern als die Eieruhr läutete. So konnte er zuerst das Essen vom Herd nehmen und auf je ein Steak und Gemüse auf einem Teller tradieren.

„Lass uns essen. Du hattest gerade genug um die Ohren. Wasser?"

„Ja bitte.", Ziva setzte sich derweil schon an den Tisch. Während Gibbs schon mal die Teller und nachher auch für Ziva, das Glas Wasser holte und für sich ein Bier.

„Lass es dir schmecken."

„Wann verschicken wir die Einladungen. Immerhin wollen wir in knapp einen halben Jahr heiraten", begann Ziva dann nach einiger Zeit des Schweigsamen Essens.

„In nem Monat?"

„Klingt gut. Aber wieder zurück. Lass mich nie mehr Schreibtischdienst leisten, biiiitte."

„Ich weiß doch wie du darunter leidest. Solang es nicht unbedingt nötig ist. Musst du nicht mehr, mehr als die anderen Schreibtischarbeit leisten. Berichte müssen trotzdem rechtzeitig fertig sein.", meinte dieser schmunzelnd und beugte sich leicht vor um Ziva einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

Damit war dann auch dieses Thema beendet und das Essen ging wieder schweigend weiter.

Später während dem gemeinsamen abwaschen wurde die Israelin unruhig, was auch Leroy nicht unbemerkt blieb.

„Was ist mit dir Liebling?"  
>‚Soll ich es ihm sagen. Wie wird er reagieren. Er hat doch schon ein Kind verloren. Ich hoffe er freut sich. Ich kann es ihm jetzt noch nicht sagen. Andererseits werde ich so auch nicht erfahren wie Jethro regieren wird.'<p>

Eben jener merkte, dass seine Verlobte mit sich rang. Also machte er den letzten Schritt auf sie zu und schloss sie in seine Arme.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du kannst mit mir reden", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Die angesprochene atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor sie begann zu sprechen: „Ich binschwanger,"

„Darling ich hab dich nicht verstanden was hast du gesagt." Während er sprach drückte er seine Agentin ein stück von sich weg damit er ihr besser in die Augen schauen konnte. Nachdem sie es jetzt schon mal ausgesprochen hatte viel es ihr leichter, das eben gesagte noch einmal langsamer zu wiederholen.

„Das ist doch großartig. Oder?"

„Du freust dich?"  
>„Ja, klar, warum sollte ich mich nicht freuen."<p>

„Wegen Kelly?"

„Kelly wird immer ein Teil von mir sein, genauso wie Shannon, ABER du bist jetzt hier und wirst meine Frau und hast mein unser Kind in dir."

„Jethro du hattest 3 Exfrauen."

„Wo von ich keine so sehr geliebt habe wie dich. Ich bin froh das du schwanger bist und wir werden das schaffen, gemeinsam. Hörst du." Ein leichtes nicken zwischen seinen Händen signalisierte dem Silberfuchs das sie verstanden hatte, somit zog er sie wieder fest an sich heran und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz wie er es immer tat um ihr zu zeigen, dass er für sie da ist und sie beschützen würde.

Er führte sie langsam zur Couch und lies sich dort mit ihr nieder um den Abend noch gemütlich ausklingen zu lassen.

„Ziva, du weißt, dass du über kurz oder lang wieder Schreibtischarbeit machen werden musst?"

Mit einem Blick der sagen sollte „muss das denn wirklich sein".

„Ja muss es. In welchem Monat bist du?"

„Im dritten."

„Aller spätestens im siebenten Monat eher im sechs machst du nur mehr Schreibtischdienst und ab dem achten bleibst du zu Hause okay."

„Damit kann ich leben." Kurz darauf war sie schon an seiner Schultern eingeschlafen.


End file.
